


Waves you bring

by babesrgrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Farmhouse of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babesrgrs/pseuds/babesrgrs
Summary: Of course, it was Steve and Tony who had to bunk together.





	Waves you bring

**Author's Note:**

> Written after AoU. One more to the Farmhouse of Love pile.

”So, how are we doing this?”

Tony 's face lit up with glee. Steve rolled his eyes at him. ”Get your mind out of the gutter, Stark,” he admonished him.

”Excuse me,” Tony said and gestured first at the tiny bed, then at them in their undershirts and boxers. ”There's not a saint in the world who wouldn't have impure thoughts about this situation and your turn of phrase.”

Steve merely shook his head. He climbed on the bed himself and spent a dozen or so seconds getting comfortable. When Tony stayed put on his spot he lifted the covers in a meaningful way.

”Come to bed, Tony.”

At that, Tony laughed out loud. ”Oh, you are bad.”

”I don't know what you're talking about,” Steve said innocently.

In the end, it seemed Tony wasn't so unfazed by the sleeping arrangements his joking around made one think. Instead, he first sat down on the side of the bed, his back to Steve, pretending to check something on his phone. Steve decided to let him get used to the situation in peace even though he was tired and wanted to just grab Tony and force him to sleep.

When Tony finally lay down, stiffly, Steve rolled his eyes. ”Thank you.”

”Hey, I'm sure you slept with your men all the time, but I'm not used to this,” Tony defended himself.

Steve snorted. ” _You_ aren't used to sharing a bed?”

”Not with someone I didn't sleep with, and I don't mean counting sheep.”

Steve turned on his side, putting his back to Tony, and closed his eyes. ”You are welcome to pretend I'm a good-looking, tall blond you've worn out. You can even cuddle me if you want.”

Tony opened his mouth in shock. ”Why are you always funny when I'm too uncomfortable to appreciate it properly?”

”I don't know. Why do you get uncomfortable when you're alone with me?”

That shut Tony up for the moment. Steve regretted asking it. This wasn't really the moment for any kind of serious talk and he didn't want to just leave it at that: didn't want to seem like he had used Tony's obvious hesitancy around him as a weapon. Steve had long ago realized that when Tony wasn't needling him, he wasn't saying much else to him, either.

Normally fighting for your life with someone smoothed out most of the angles and let you fit together one way or another, glued you together. Not exactly with Tony. It was a problem because Tony clearly didn't trust him enough. Steve had given it time, been present at the tower, tried to include Tony more in the strategic side of the team leading, but there was still a distance between them.

Just when Steve thought Tony was going to ignore him for the rest of the night, he said: ”I don't – know.”

When Tony didn't continue Steve asked: ”Is it because I knew Howard?” He didn't turn around in case it was easier for Tony to talk when he wasn't looking at him.

”Having been aware of you most of my life hasn't exactly helped,” Tony said. The way he said it, almost easily, told Steve there was something else. It wasn't his connection to Howard that got Tony defensive around him.

Too bad he didn't really have a clue what it could have been. Steve knew from experience that feeling uncomfortable usually stemmed from caring too much about what people thought of you, from the fear of being humiliated or misunderstood, of being turned down. All that was fixable with more time and effort.

If Tony ultimately disliked him or despised him... that would be harder to manage.

Steve cleared his throat. ”Tony, you do know that I value you as a team member and as a friend?”

Tony made a sound like he wanted to groan. Or suffocate himself. Steve was conscious of the fact that he was making the atmosphere highly awkward but he decided to go for it. If him spelling it out would help, that's what he would do. ”You are smart, caring and funny. A good man. Sometimes you get lost inside your head and I get exasperated because I can't reach you. But you have shown time and time again that your heart is in the right place.”

”Oh my God – ”

Steve marched on. ”In a few seconds I will turn around and give you a supportive hug, and I trust you haven't smothered yourself with your pillow by then.”

”Rogers!” Tony yelped but Steve ignored it. He sat up and moved to reach for Tony.

Tony put his arms up defensively: ”I want you, you idiot!”

Steve froze. It was dark in the room but he could see Tony looking almost as shocked as Steve felt. ”What?” He asked, voice considerably less confident from before.

Tony visibly searched for words. Then he laughed, a desperate sound. ”I think you're hot, sexy, the, I don't know, bee's knees. I want to do you, or you to do me. I want you to touch me and not _supportively_. I'm really not into men that much, but most of the time around you I think about little else than choking on your cock.”

” _What?_ ”

”I said I want to do it like they do on Discovery Channel with you, I want to – ”

”I got that part!” Steve interrupted, feeling a bit crazy. ”I just don't understand.”

Tony didn't clearly like that. ”What's there not to understand? I desire you. The end.”

Steve swallowed. ”Is that why you don't like to be with me?”

Tony shrugged. ”What do you think? Until around a week ago I was in a serious relationship with an amazing woman. I tried valiantly to ignore the fact that nobody turned my head around quite as well as my annoying CO.” He grimaced like he had said more than he had meant.

Steve's pulse was speeding, Tony's confession had completely flabbergasted him. He'd never guessed that behind Tony's reservedness was a sexual attraction. He didn't know what to think. It wasn't really – unwanted, he realized. Tony's professed interest in him didn't make him feel uncomfortable.

”I'm not your commanding officer,” Steve said to get some time for himself to think. He felt like he was on the brink of doing something possibly stupid, a decision he knew he shouldn't rush, but one that he was afraid had a very limited time window.

”I have several fantasies that disagree with you,” Tony said. It wasn't meant to be any way seductive. Then he seemed to realize that this wasn't really a subject that he should try to harass anybody, even Steve, with. ”Listen, I'm sorry. That was a line crossed. I can sleep on the floor.”

Steve knew his time was up. In the end, it was the thought of sleeping the next night alone, wondering if he had passed up his chance of experiencing something good again, that made the choice for him.

”Stay.”

”To – ” Tony started but hesitated. ”Alright.” He lied back down on the bed.

Steve realized he had to use his words again. ”Not to sleep. Unless you'd rather.”

”You mean – ?”

Steve nodded. ”Yes.”

”Oh. Okay. I – uh, can I,” Tony said, although Steve wasn't really sure what it was Tony had meant. 

Steve decided to take initiative, getting courage of the obvious fact that Tony was extremely nervous. He moved slowly over Tony who was frozen in a half sitting, half reclined position. Bracketing Tony between his arms Steve leaned down. They weren't yet touching anywhere else but their legs. Then they were.

Steve pressed his lips gently to Tony's. 

A second, two, and Steve opened his mouth to taste the seam of Tony's lips. It alighted Tony who grabbed Steve and pulled him down completely on top of him. ”Yeah,” Tony breathed against Steve's mouth.

Steve hadn't yet moved, but every passing second made him conscious of the burning need to grind against Tony, to nail him into the bed.

He wasn't well versed in kissing – or anything else they were in the process of doing – but every move of Tony's lips, every sweep of his tongue brought forward an answering reaction.

It was almost a relief how perfectly they fit together like this, how good it felt. In a sense, this was what he had been waiting for, an affirmation from Tony that they did belong side by side. He didn't even want to think about how long he'd waited to have this with somebody.

Tony broke for air. Steve took the opportunity to taste the skin on Tony's neck: he licked a hot line along the veins there. Just when Tony moaned he gave in to the anticipation and pushed his hips against Tony's.

”Oh, fuck,” Tony cursed and opened his legs to give Steve more room.

Steve repeated the motion, started up a slow rhythm. The next time Tony moaned into his mouth.

On the fifth or so press of his hips, the bed made a squeaking sound. Again so on the sixth. The seventh time Steve slowed down and raised his head to watch Tony.

”We'll wake someone up if we continue,” Steve whispered, all of a sudden aware that they were not alone in the house.

”We are not stopping,” Tony whispered urgently back.

”Not stopping,” Steve quickly said. ”Maybe – on the floor?”

”Oh, okay,” Tony answered. ”The floor is good.”

Steve detangled himself carefully from Tony and rose up from the bed.

”Take the clothes off,” Tony commanded in a low voice Steve had never had the pleasure to hear before.

”I suppose this isn't like one of the fantasies you mentioned before,” Steve quipped if only to retain his mind. Tony wanted to watch him strip. He – he could do that.

He peeled the T-shirt off and dropped it on the floor. With a glance to make sure he had Tony's attention, he took his underwear off.

”Okay. That's it. I'm ready to meet my end tomorrow.”

Steve laughed. ”Your turn,” he said, but didn't wait for Tony to get it done. Instead, he pulled Tony up, then he grabbed the hem of Tony's shirt and helped Tony out of it. The boxer briefs followed quickly suit.

Tony was simply enticing. Of course, Steve had known Tony was fit since his raggy band shirts and perfectly tailored suits didn't leave that much to the imagination, but it was different to have an explicit permission to observe.

Tony wasn't heavily muscled but he was well defined all the same. He had a workman's arms but at the same time smooth, perfect skin.

Unlike Steve would have assumed he wasn't meeting Steve's eyes confidently, proud of his beauty and the reaction it had on Steve. Since Steve had already made a placating speech before, he decided to rather show what he thought about Tony's body.

He took the bedding and threw it on the floor. In the next moment, he pulled Tony against him. He let his hands roam down Tony's back, all the way down to his ass. He squeezed it possessively.

Tony kissed him wetly, hungrily, his mouth open. He broke the kiss to breathe against Steve's lips: ”Get down.”

Steve complied. He sat down on top of the bedding. Before Tony could get any ideas Steve pulled him onto his lap. At the contact he couldn't but arch up, becoming lost in the heady feeling of rubbing against each other.

Tony leaned down to fervently mash their lips together, like he couldn't get enough. Steve welcomed it, wanting nothing more than to stay in that moment where their passion bordered on aggressive.

It wasn't, of course, going to last. Tony gripped their cocks together, adding needed extra friction. Steve guided their rhythm with a hand plastered on the small of Tony's back.

”Come like this?” Tony mumbled against Steve's cheek. 

Steve breathed heavily, masking his moans as gasps. ”Yeah, yeah,” he whispered.

Tony shuddered, jerked them faster and then, with a half swallowed cry, came. Tony's hand slowed down but Steve was pushed over the edge by Tony sighing his name over and over in his ear while he was still riding his high.

 

When Steve woke up the first thing he remembered was that he should throw his shirt away. The second thing he remembered was wiping him and Tony clean with it – twice. If their first time had been rushed, the second had been prolonged with Steve sliding his cock between Tony's thighs, stroking Tony in time to the slow, slow rhythm. Tony had writhed against him, eyes closed, mouth open and with an iron grip on Steve's thigh.

Both times had been perfect.

He opened his eyes to Tony standing by the window, already clothed.

Steve didn't sleep much so it was safe to assume Tony hadn't possibly slept at all. ”What time is it?”

”Almost five.”

”Wake up call isn't until eight. You should sleep.”

Tony didn't look at him. ”Too much to think.”

Steve sat up. The sheet pooled at his waist. Tony couldn't help a glance at him. Steve didn't bother covering himself up. He rather had his nakedness be a reminder of what had happened just a few hours before. ”Will it help?”

Tony shrugged.

”Then the better bet would be getting some rest. Please, Tony.”

Tony seemed obviously conflicted, hesitating. In the end, Steve and sleep won out. Tony sat carefully on the side of the bed.

”Will you take your clothes off?” Steve dared to ask. Tony complied without a comment and Steve considered it a victory that he didn't have to coax Tony to curl up to him. The uncharacteristic silence worried Steve.

”Was – was last night alright?” He asked after a while.

Tony froze, then he laughed: ”Steve. It was the best night of my life.”

A thrill went through Steve at Tony's words. He kissed open-mouthedly the back of Tony's neck as a reward. He was ready to go again but getting a few hours' worth of sleep was more important, so he ended the kiss in a gentle peck instead of finding Tony's mouth.

Tony, of course, noticed Steve was hard against his buttocks and pushed seductively back against him. Steve tightened his hold of Tony, putting a stop to the movement. ”It's alright,” he whispered. ”Sleep now.”

Last night didn't really need an encore, anyway, Steve thought before falling himself to sleep. It had been the best night of his life, too.


End file.
